Payback
by Kayzo
Summary: Damn it, Dean did not want to see that. Ever. So what does he do? Goes to complain to Cas, of course. sequel to Ruffled Feathers, but can be stand alone.


When Dean had gone to wake Sam, he'd been kinda happy about the whole role reversal thing. Usually it's Sam shaking or hitting Dean awake, but now it's Dean's turn for some pay back. And epic teasing. He'd seen the way that girl was looking at Sam, and with a figure like that and a rack like _that_, well, if Sam hadn't brought her back to the room for a little one on one, Dean was disowning him, simple as that. He was even nice enough to go and get another room last night, so there better have been some action going on, or he'd wasted good money for nothing.

Dean had slid the key home and opened the door with a knowing smirk already plastered on his face, but when he'd seen the state of the room, sheets strewn about as though a tornado had hit and no quick visual of Sam, well, Dean'd drawn his gun before his eyes had even finished telling him what he was seeing.

He'd slowly made his way around the room, inching towards the bathroom before turning into it, his gun leading the way. No one was there. Dean hadn't been sure if that was a good thing or not. Then he'd heard something; a sheet shift and an exhalation of breath. Slowly and silently, Dean had rounded the bed, gun still drawn, ready to demand answers as to where his brother was and back up his threats with a few bullet holes.

Dean blames the, _ahem_, yell on the ridiculousness of the scene before him. Sam has been sleeping like the dead, fine, awesome, Dean could take that. Hell, he could even take the fact that Sam was naked—he'd bathed that baby butt when they'd been little and staying in such close corridors means you're gonna see your baby brother's junk more than once—it was the other naked guy wrapped around his brother like an octopus that really prompted the yell. Gabriel, archangel and trickster, showing his bare ass to the world as he—_oh my god. _Is that_ jizz?_

So Dean'd made a hasty as all hell retreat, running to the room he'd gotten last night as if hell hounds were on his tail. And that's how Cas'd woken up, to Dean running back in the room, slamming the door shut with more force than necessary and looking as though he'd just seen Lucifer in a tutu.

"wha—Dean?" Cas questions, sleep still tingeing his tone, and any other morning Dean would melt just a bit from hearing it. This thing was still new enough that Dean reveled in every small thing Cas did and struck with the notion that _this is his_. That _Cas_ is his. But this morning is different, this morning he'd seen something that no older brother should ever have to bare (ohgodwrongword) witness to.

"Sam and Gabriel are doing it."

Cas blinks. "Oh."

"Oh? _Oh?_" Dean throws his hands in the air, "that's all you have to say? They're having sex and you say '_oh'?_"

"What would you prefer, Dean?" Cas sits up slowly, making the sheets fall to reveal his chest and Dean fights to keep his train of thought.

"I don't know, something better than '_oh_'" He crosses his arms moodily, put out that this isn't as big a thing to Cas as it is to him.

"It's been obvious that someone has been looking out for your brother, Dean." He looks at Dean pointedly, "I am glad it is Gabriel instead of someone with much worse intentions."

"_Worse_ intentions?" Dean walks over to the bed, "Cas, he's defiling my baby brother! For all I know he mind-whammed Sammy into doing it!"

"Dean!" Dean feels his righteous anger flee from him at that time of voice, that tone that reminds Dean that he's dealing with an angel here.

"Gabriel is my brother, _Dean_, and I will not have you speak of him in such a way." Cas's eyes are hard as they catch Dean's, letting the hunter feel his full anger before he continues on, "and Gabriel is a good man. He would never do something like that to someone he loves."

"What?" Dean snaps out of it and feels his protectiveness for his brother grow, "He doesn't _love_ Sam! He's only-!"

Castiel cuts in. "Do not finish that sentence, Dean Winchester." When Dean's mouth closes with an audible click Cas lets his shoulders drop and sighs in exasperation.

"Gabriel is capable of love," he gives Dean a pointed look, "and it is not that Gabriel is currently in a male form," he gestures vaguely between the two of them, "so, what is it really?"

Dean runs a hand over his face, trying to collect his thoughts as best he can. He plops on the bed, making Cas bounce a little and Cas shifts to the side so Dean can lean against the headboard next to him.

"I don't know, maybe it's just, I never wanted to learn that about my brother," Dean starts to gain conviction, "yeah! Like, do you want to know about Anna having sex? It's just not right!"

"She had sex with you."

"…okay, um, bad example. Uriel?"

"Dean…" Cas drags his name out like he's trying to say five things in that one word and Dean feels stupid because he's not getting any of it and isn't that what people like them are supposed to be able to do? Just know what the other means without him having to say it?

"You constantly push Sam to 'get laid'" Cas makes a face at the phrase and Dean feels his lip pull up involuntarily, "why is this different?"

Dean looks away because it's starting to come to him, in more than just wordless thought and feeling, and he's not sure if he wants to face what it is himself, let alone with another person, but then Cas is catching Dean's hand in his, cradling it in his lap, and it's like some wordless cue to Dean's brain, because his mouth starts spouting off shit without his consent.

"It's just, Gabe isn't some random girl, you know? Some chick that neither of us will remember two truck stops from now—well, Sam might, he's always been a girl like that. But Gabe is—fuck, you're right. He _loves_ Sam. And I think deep down I've know that Sam's had something for him ever since he started getting candy bars at gas stations because seriously, he bitches about his _calorie _intake all the fucking time and then he goes and buys a snickers?" Dean shakes his head in disbelief and his hand tightens around Cas's.

"But the thing is, Gabe can take Sam anywhere. The little nerd would love to go visit ancient Rome and all that shit. And Gabe'd do it for him and they'd be happy. And I'm not saying I don't want 'em to be happy, hell no!

"But one day they might go off to Madrid or Shanghai or something and forget to, you know. Come back." Dean's eyes drift to his own lap. Damn he's such a pansy. Who cares if they go off or some shit? They deserve to! Have some happiness before the whole planet goes to hell. Sam deserves a life outside of his brother, a life that Dean had already torn him from once.

"Dean…"Cas breaks him from his thoughts and that soft and understanding voice almost breaks him completely, "Sam will not leave you. Not again."

And that's the crux of the matter, isn't it? Dean's just scared of being alone again like some fucked up teddy bear that kids outgrow at five and then only come back to every once in a while for nostalgic reasons, remembering all the reasons the bear was cool until it wasn't any more.

"But why not? He's already done it twice. College. Ruby."

Cas shifted moving to rest more against Dean than the headboard, wrapping Dean's hand securely in both of his own, "you know why Sam left for college, Dean, and it wasn't because of you." And Dean does know. He knows that Sam wanted to break away from the hunting life, better himself. Become a lawyer and help the world in a totally different way. He knows all this. But it still hurt that Sam hadn't told him. That Dean had found out from the yells he could hear through the wall as he and Dad fought.

"And Ruby was his best way to cope. You were dead." Cas squeezes his hand as though the very though pains him, thinking of Dean's years in hell, of all the suffering he endured before Cas had found him.

"She had gained his trust." He continues after a moment, as if reliving those forty years of fighting in the instant of silence, "She had done what she set out to do, trick and connive. She had been there for Sam through the suffering of your loss, and that is a bond that ties people together quickly, when their hearts are laid bare and hurting.

"Dean, Sam does not leave _you_. He has never left _you_. He loves you, and it still tears at him that he hurt you in that way, that he believed her. That he hurt you when he left for Stanford. He will not leave you, Dean. And Gabriel would never desire to take him away. Gabriel knows, just as I do, that if we had one without the other, we would never fully have the one we had."

The silence stretches and Cas does not seem inclined to break it, merely contenting himself with holding Dean's hand and resting like this.

"Hey…" Dean clears his throat, "um, thanks, Cas." Cas gave a small smile and lifted Dean's hand to his lips, kissing it lightly.

"Yeah, okay, that was gay."

"Forgive me, Dean," Dean can here the smile in his voice.

"Whatever. We still have a problem though. "

"Oh?"

"I had to walk in on the two of them butt naked. That was something I didn't need to see. Ever."

"And what do you suggest to fix this 'problem'?"

Dean smirks, flipping himself over so his knees are on either side of Cas's thighs, "payback."

Cas gives an adorable look of confusion and there's just no way Dean can resist kissing the fuck out of those full lips. Cas still may not understand what he means by payback, but he sure as hell has learned kissing back since they've been together, and damn is he a fast learner. One of Cas's hands goes to Dean's neck, pulling him closer, and the other is already deftly unbuttoning Dean's shirt, intent on caressing the slowly exposed skin underneath.

Dean, not one to be outdone by someone who's just recently been introduced to sex after countless millennia, puts one arm around Cas's waist and yanks him down the bed so Cas can lay flat, pulls the sheet off and shoves his own shirt away with reckless abandon. He breaks off the kiss and goes for Cas's neck, darkening bruising kisses from the night before and feeling out the contours of Cas's body with his free hand.

Cas's breath hitches and his hands splay across Dean's back, pulling him down closer, always closer, and Dean would feel like a freakin' teenager for getting hard so fast, but Cas is too and when Dean's jean clad erection rubs against Cas's skin it feels good enough to erase any other thoughts from his mind.

This, of course, _would_ be the moment that the door opens (by some magical force, Dean's the only one with a key) and Sam bounds in—before quickly making a 180 and heading right back for the door, loud complaints and a scandalized shriek following in his wake.

Both Cas and Dean had looked to the door when it opened and were still. After the door slammed shut, Cas made a small sound of understanding, making Dean look at him questioningly.

"Payback."

Dean smirks, resuming his kisses, trailing them down Cas's body, "it's a bitch."

* * *

><p>this is all, entirely, 100% SniperKingSogeking0341's fault. She said she wanted to see Dean complaining to Cas about Sam and Gabe and thus, this tumbled forth. This was supposed to be a lot lighter than it is, but you know those Winchesters, they just love to bring their angst where it's not wanted.<p>

Hate it? detest it? Do tell!


End file.
